Have We Met?
by silkplants
Summary: Reincarnation Au. Arthur and Alfred once met on the battlefield. Now, they've been given a second chance to get to know one another, as they didn't exactly have the opportunity before. Usuk, can be interpreted as platonic or romantic, whichever you'd prefer. Gun mention.


_"Alfred?!" The rain was pouring, the night black and bleak. A single gunshot had pierced through the rumble of thunder. A soldier, like many others before him, dropped to the ground. Footsteps crunched on the wet grass, and another man knelt in front of him._

 _"Alfred? Can you hear me?" The voice asked, in a desperate cry. Alfred looked up to find his acquaintance, Arthur, in front of him. Alfred gave a weak smile, which only seemed to worry the other more. Red soaked the front of his uniform, and he felt weak and sluggish. Arthur dragged him towards a tree, slumping him against it. "It'll be okay, you'll be fine-" Alfred wished he could believe him. A second gunshot. Arthur's eyes suddenly went wide, and then grew dull, while Alfred's grew more alert._

 _"Arthur?!"_

 _Arthur crumpled onto Alfred, blood soaking the back of his uniform. His breath quickened, and then stilled altogether. Alfred held him, and Arthur's body grew cold. In time, Alfred's did too, for the American had perished as well._

Years later, Arthur was a university student, studying in London. He'd traveled from his home specifically to study there. He was walking home, something he didn't do often. But, he'd decided he liked the rare good weather, and that he would enjoy a bit more.

It was simple chance that he walked past the path leading up to a grassy hill, and chance that he glanced up to find a figure staring at the tree on top. The stranger was staring at the tree intently, as if trying to remember something important.

Arthur stopped, and looked up at the hill, a strange sensation coming over him. This place felt oddly familiar, although he was sure he'd never been in the area before. After a few minutes, he shook his head, and continued on his way home. But, the figure and the tree didn't leave his mind.

He avoided the place for a few days, but soon the temptation was too much, and Arthur went back. This time he walked up the hill a bit. The stranger was a bit clearer now. He looked around Arthur's age, maybe a bit younger. He has glasses and short blond hair, and he was in the same place he had been before. This time he had his hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets, and he looked upset. He didn't seem to notice Arthur, so Arthur didn't disturb him.

Arthur stared at the tree a while, and looked around the hill, trying to see if anything else felt familiar. Some of what he saw sent a wave of dread and apprehension through him, and he stepped back, though he didn't know why. Leaves crunched underneath his feet, and this got the stranger's attention.

The man's eyes widened when he saw him, and then he seemed puzzled. Arthur frowned, and neither spoke. Even when he turned away, he could feel the stranger's eyes on him. Arthur grew uncomfortable, and then went home, even more confused than he had been before.

Arthur had told himself that he wouldn't go back to the hill, but in the end he felt he had to. He returned after just two days, finding the stranger there again. "Um- hello..?" He started, attempting conversation. The other man didn't turn. It seemed he didn't hear, or was ignoring him. Arthur hoped it was the former, but he wasn't sure.

"Did you know? There was some kinda battle here a while back. At least, that's what someone told me."

Arthur looked up, a little surprised at the man's accent, but more surprised that he actually spoke. "I...wasn't aware of that. Is that why you come here, Mister..?"

"Oh-! Alfred. And no..I don't know why I come here. I sorta found this place on accident..I guess I just keep coming back. Why do you stop by?"

"...I'm not sure." Arthur answered, furrowing his brow. "I..feel like it's important..?" He looked at the tree, narrowing his eyes in thought. He was sure he had a reason for coming here, but he couldn't think of one.

Alfred nodded, looking back at the tree. "I don't have a reason either. So I guess I shouldn't be askin' ya, huh? I guess you don't really need one. A reason, that is." He shrugged. "..Have we met? You're familiar."

Arthur was about to laugh and shrug the notion off, but, he looked Alfred over, and changed his mind. "Perhaps we have, do we attend the same school?"

Alfred nodded. "Maybe. Yeah, that's probably it. I'm sorry for staring at you all that time the other day, that musta been weird." He chuckled. "I have to go. Will you come back?"

Arthur nodded, and the two of them parted ways. Not quite as friends, at least not yet. They kept meeting after that, standing underneath the tree and talking to each other. Arthur found that he enjoyed Alfred's company, and the two of them grew close.

When Arthur returned one afternoon, Alfred was sitting under the tree, asleep. It was raining, but it was only light. Still, Arthur didn't want Alfred to get sick. He knelt down in front of him, shaking his shoulder. "Come on, get up, you're going to catch a cold."

Alfred blinked, and when their eyes met, Arthur felt a sharp pain in his back. He winced, looking at Alfred.

For just a second, Alfred was dressed in a uniform, and an old one at that. His glasses were a different shape, and his hair done differently. And then, he was back to normal.

Alfred had a hand clutched over his chest, and he moved away form Arthur, scrambling to his feet while Arthur did the same. The pain subsided, and Arthur took a breath, stepping back.

"I-I um.." Alfred started. "Are you okay?"

Arthur gave a slow nod. "..What happened, exactly? Are..are you alright?" Though Alfred seemed just as confused.

"I think so. I don't know. Maybe- maybe we should go someplace less..weird."

Arthur nodded in agreement, putting his hands in his pockets as the two of them slowly stepped away from the tree. This place was nice while it lasted, but he had to admit the feeling that came with it was rather ominous. "Yes. Someplace ordinary would be best, I think."

"So..coffee?" Alfred asked, and Arthur managed a chuckle.

"I prefer tea. But, I'm sure we can compromise."

Alfred gingerly took Arthur by the hand and led him off the hill, and the pair of them decided once and for all to leave the place behind. It wasn't hard, surprisingly. Arthur wondered if he had ever been attracted to the hill or the tree. Maybe he'd been meant to find Alfred the whole time. Arthur rolled his eyes at himself. What a ridiculous notion.

Still, Alfred was here, and they were friends...maybe it wouldn't hurt to keep seeing him. In fact, Arthur had an inkling that was a good idea.


End file.
